beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fury
|SeasonBefore=Beyblade: Metal Masters |SeasonAfter=Beyblade: Shogun Steel }} Beyblade: Metal Fury (original version: Metal Fight Beyblade 4D) is the sixth anime series of the Beyblade anime and the third season of the Metal Saga created by Takafumi Adachi. It is the sequel to the anime and manga series, It is preceded by Beyblade: Metal Masters (Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion/Baku). Information Metal Fury was revealed through the March 2011 issue of CoroCoro, showcasing the new season along with its plot. As revealed from it, Fury was revealed to be based heavily on the then-new 4D Beyblade System. In which the Beyblade toys featured "Different Material", "Divided Wheels", "Dynamic Moves", and "Deep Custom". As evident by its Japanese name, 4D '' The premise of this series is of the new 4D System created by Takara Tomy. Along with a new story, which involves the series' main protagonist, Gingka Hagane being discovered to be a Legendary Blader. Legendary Bladers are Bladers that have a piece of the Star Fragment enchanted in their Beys. They are the only people who have the power to defeat the God of Destruction, Nemesis, from ruling the world. Gingka and Co. travel the world just like in ''Metal Masters to find the remaining Legendary Bladers and destroy Nemesis once and for all. As with all seasons of the Metal Saga, Fury is separated into various story arcs that are connected with each other. Beyblade: Metal Fury premiered on Sunday morning, April 3, 2011 in Japan at 8:30 A.M. on TV Tokyo. The English Dub premiered on August 19, 2012 in Singapore in Cartoon Network, October 13, 2012 in USA on Cartoon Network at 8:00 A.M., and in Canada it premiered in January 26 at 11:30 A.M. on YTV. The English Dub also aired in the UK on July 5, 2013 on Nicktoons. Metal Fury was also the first Beyblade anime series to be cut from 30 min. to 15 min. This started with its 27th episode, The Lion Going Into the Wilderness, in which it shared its 8:30 timeslot with Cross Fight B-Daman. Metal Fury aired at the 8:30 - 8:45 time slot, with Cross Fight B-Daman taking the rest. From episode 127 to the last episode of Metal Fury, Nelvana put two episodes into the 30 minute time slot. Synopsis In the Cosmos, a strange phenomenon has occurred. One day, Gingka and Co. help Yuki, a boy who is attacked by Johannes, a mysterious youth. Even though Yuki is a boy genius and an astronomer, he is a Blader who owns “Anubis”. Yuki says that he has come to tell Gingka and his friends about the voice of the Star Fragment. He witnessed the Star Fragment (a meteor) fall from the sky one day. That single light dwells within Anubis and he says that he heard the voice of the Star Fragment that evening. A great evil is trying to revive "The Black Sun” and "Nemesis", the God of Destruction, by using the unknown power of the Star Fragment and with that.... Gingka and Co.'s new adventure begins!! Characters See here for more information. Episodes See here for more information. DVDs See here for more information. Unlike its past seasons, Warner Home Video owns the DVD rights instead of Sony Pictures Entertainment, thus each volume of 4D contains two episodes. Once it reaches The Lion Going into the Wilderness, the 15 minute format for those episodes in the TV version changes back into a 30 minute format for the DVD version. This is confirmed on the back of DVD Volume 14. Music Japanese opening theme 1: Kokoro no Yuki *'Performer': YU+KI *'Episodes': 2-52 Japanese opening theme 1: Destiny *'Performer': YCHRO *'Episodes': 1-52 English Opening Theme 1: Beyblade: Metal Saga Theme Song *'Episodes': Entire Series Metal Fight Beyblade 4D (manga) After the epic battle against Damian and the victory of the Big Bang Bladers world championship, Gingka Hagane, the #1 Blader in the World, is revealed to be a Legendary Blader, and must enter the new "Ultimate Bladers" ''tournament and gather the remaining nine Legendary Bladers who are competing, in order to stop the ultimate evil, Nemesis from awakening to destroy the world. Controversy Hasbro Metal Fury/Shogun Steel Beyblade Before Hasbro released the Hyperblades, Hasbro released Beyblades that couldn't change modes, had wrong parts, had hollowed fusion wheels, and no stickers. Hasbro was notorious for this for a few months until fans decided to boycott Hasbro's Beyblades until they released Beyblades that were the same as their Takara Tomy counterparts. Hasbro decided to release the Beyblades that could change modes, and released them under the name Hyperblades. The Hyperblades still didn't include stickers unlike Takara Tomy and even carried on this tradition with the Shogun Steel and Beyblade Legends brand due to stickers being a choking hazard. Although Hasbro realesed the "Hyperblades", Hasbro still released Beyblades that couldn't change modes and even released the previous Beyblades under Spark FX Beyblades such as Beat Lynx and Proto Nemesis. Hasbro possibly released these Beyblades because they didn't want to confuse the children with the 4D system and the "extra parts". When Hasbro released the Shogun Steel Beyblade, they released the Beyblades with cross-shaped stone faces and even recoulored some of the Beyblades such as Kraken, Zirago, Dragoon, Pegasus, Behemoth, Phoenix, Orochi, and Bahamoote. Hasbro also has not released metal stone faces and instead released the Beyblades Salamander, Orochi, Golem, and Griffin with the regular cross-shaped stone faces to accommodate with the rest of the Shogun Steel Beyblades. Hasbro has not released Wyvern and Balro. The only Beyblades from the Shogun Steel that were released with stickers are Ifrit and Salamander, but only when bought with the Cyclone stadium. Although Hasbro has done this, the Beyblades can be seen as collectibles, but with no real competitive use. Trivia * Beyblade: Metal Fury is based off a lot of Greek Mythology. * In Metal Fury, before/after the commercial break, a brief image shows ten shooting stars, representing the ten Legendary Bladers. Resources *http://www.Beyblade.jp/ ''Splash Page *http://Beyblade.d-rights.com/index.html. de:Beyblade: Metal Fury es:Beyblade: Metal Fury fr:Beyblade Metal Fury it:Beyblade: Metal Fury pl:Metal Fury (Metal Fight 4D) Category:Metal Saga Category:Second Generation